Be Mine
by PervertFarmer
Summary: This is a series of one-shot Valentine stories. Consisting of the following pair: Stiles/Derek Stiles/Jackson Stiles/Scott Issac/Derek. Possibly Lydia/Allison? I'm not sure, I've never done lesbians before. Haha get it:) These pairs will be uploaded in that very order for the next two days. Rating subject to change.
1. Be Mine

**Don't own TeenWolf**

* * *

Stiles rolled out of bed, crashing to the floor with a dull thud, the alarm clock blaring loudly. Groaning, Stiles pushed himself up off the floor, making sure to shield his eyes from the blinding sun and heading to the bathroom. Five minuets later and Stiles was set for school. Grabbing his book bag, keys, phone, and a small pink bag, Stiles headed out the door. He felt his heart beat hard against his rib cage, nervousness taking over him as he took a detour from school, driving down the dirt path.

"What the hell are you doing Stiles?" Stiles asked himself as the burnt down home came into view. Stile took a few breaths, trying to keep calm as he slid out of the car, pink bag in hand. Stiles hovered on the porch, not sure if he should knock, walk in, or just get the hell out of their.

Stiles hesitated, fist hovering over the door. Closing his eyes, he knocked on the black wood three times, heart beating like crazy. Nothing. Stiles opened his eyes, disappointed. He knocked once more. Still nothing but silence. Stiles threw up his arms but regretted the action as he quickly brought the bag to his chest. Peering into the bag, he sighed in relief.

"Still in one piece." He breathed. Looking at his phone Stiles freaked as he saw the time. He couldn't wait otherwise he was gonna be late for school. Looking around the porch he settled on setting the package down on the rail, making sure to properly close the top.

* * *

Stiles made it to his first class just in time. Rushing to his seat next to Scott the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Dude, did you do it?" Scott whispered excitedly. Stiles nodded his head, not being able to find words as panic spread over his chest and wrapping around his lungs.

"What he say?" Scott asked, a little worried as he saw the way Stiles' eyebrows furrowed.

"H-He wasn't there." Stiles mumbled knowing Scott would hear just fine. Stiles was starting to panic like crazy. He knew he shouldn't have done this, why did he listen to Scott? Stiles looked straight into the betas eyes.

"What if he hates it? Me? What if he throws it out? I mean I can except rejection but I won't handle it if he throws out my hard work. Oh god, he isn't gonna feel the same way, he's probably gonna say no!" Stiles half whispered. Scott put a hand on the teen's shoulder trying to calm him.

"Stiles, breathe. Don't worry so much. The worst thing that could happen is him saying no." Scott reassured. That was the end of their conversation when the teacher looked pointedly their way.

* * *

It was a living hell for Stiles. School seemed like it lasted for an eternity, torturing him with the suspense of Derek Hale. Sitting next to Issac at the lunch table, Stiles tried to ignore the toothy grin Erica gave him and focus on eating his carrot.

"We should go to the movies, not the bowling ball alley, Jackson." Lydia stated, for what seemed like the tenth time. Turning to look at Stiles who was oblivious to the whole thing as he focused on ignoring Erica, Lydia said his name with a demand. Stiles looked up giving the strawberry blond his full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think a movie would be more fun than the bowling ball alley?" Lydia asked, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised pointedly.

"Uh..yeah." Stiles said absently, imagining him and Derek even going to one of those places.

"Soo.. You and Derek." Erica cooed at Stiles. Stiles felt his eyes go wide with surprise.

"You told!?" Stiles asked Scott frantically, embarrassment buzzing at his cheeks.

"No!" Scott said defensively. Erica laughed as she shook her head at Stiles.

"No sweetie you just did." Stiles rubbed at his face, mentally cursing himself.

"But really? Derek Hale? I see why but then again why?" Erica asked her lips pursed. Stiles glared at her trying to make her head pop off with his mind, but no such luck.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious is all. Don't worry, you have my support." She winked at him before turning to give Boyd a her flirty attention.

* * *

"I am soo screwed!" Stiles shouted out to no one particular, seeing how Scott was absorbed in his text conversation with Allison.

"Dude for the millionth time stop worrying." Scott stated, looking out the window with a grin that got Stiles worried.

"dude, why are you grinning?" Stiles asked worried. Scott turned to look at Stiles, grinning even harder.

"No reason. Just thinking." Scott breathed.

"Ew... You're thinking of Allison aren't you?" Stiles asked a little disturbed. Stiles threw a pillow at Scott demanding him to leave when the beta started to smile hard.

* * *

Stiles groaned into his pillow, slightly regretting kicking Scott out. Stiles groaned into the pillow before looking out the window. Pitch black.

"Ugh." Stiles rolled onto his stomach, curling under the covers.

* * *

Stiles didn't even know he was asleep until he woke up. Looking at his clock, Stiles inwardly groaned it was only eight. He only got and hour of sleep. He was about to will himself back to sleep when something red caught his eye. Turning to look at his computer desk, Stiles saw a red heart shaped bag sitting there, looking innocent as ever. Tiles scoped out his surroundings to that no one was there. Getting out of bed, Stiles walked over to the baggie, trying to peek inside as best he could.

"What the hell Stiles? Just open it." Stiles breathed. Puling back the closed flap, Stiles opened the bag revealing a little golden heart shaped box. Stiles could feel his heart beating like cray as he slowly lifted the lid. A medium sized chocolate sit snuggly in the container. Stiles smiled brightly. Closing the box, he placed it back into the bag, something rough grazing his hand. Feeling around inside Stiles retracted his hand, fisting a yellow card. Stiles opened it up to see some very pretty penmanship scribbled on the paper. It read:

_**I'm Yours.**_

Stiles smiled like crazy, and it didn't fade as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Parking hazardously in front of the Hale house, Stiles stumbled out of the car. Stiles slowed down his pace for the door when he saw Derek looking smug as he leaned on the rail, a pink bag sitting beside him.

"I see you got the message." Derek said standing up straight as Stiles climbed up the stairs. Stiles nodded not once looking away from The Alpha.

Derek closed the distance between them, placing a hand on Stiles waist. Stiles breathed heavily, anticipation buzzing through his fingers as one of his hands moved to rest on Derek's shoulder. Stiles heart skipped like crazy when Derek moved to cup his cheek.

Stiles couldn't wait anymore, things were moving to slow for him. Closing the distance between them, Stiles planted a soft kiss on the Alpha's lips, that Derek happily turned into a hungry and passionate one. They only broke away from the kiss when the need for air became apparent. Stiles smiled as he played with the neon pink wrist band on Derek's wrist.

"Pink really isn't your color." Stiles said with a slight frown. Derek simply continued to kiss at Stiles, the teen giving the wrist band fading attention, the words 'BE MINE' worked into the material. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck the Alpha moving to the crook of his neck.

"I'm yours." Derek growled into the teens neck before sucking at the flesh there, causing Stiles to moan.

"Happy valentines." Stiles muttered before kissing Derek even more.

* * *

**So yeah. I'm gonna be posting more little valentine ficlets like this for **

**two days tops. All for this Story. So expect more chapters. Enjoy3**


	2. Anonymous Lover

Stiles should really be worried. For the past week he has been texting a stranger. So much so that he saved the number in his contacts as 'Mister?'. The question mark because Stiles isn't sure if it's really a dude. Don't get him wrong, he has tried numerous times to get a name but always failed. Sitting in the back of the classroom, Stiles started texting Mister?.

**Stiles-10:36**

**hey**

**Mister?-10:38**

**Whats up?**

**Stiles-10:38**

**Dying from boredom x.x**

**Mister?-10:39**

**Lol me too. Who knew spanish was soo fun! -.-**

Stiles smiled despite himself.

**Stiles-10:40**

**What teacher?**

Stiles looked up, sliding his phone under him when the teacher walked by. Stiles glanced over to Scott who was staring at him curiously. Stiles shrugged before going back to his phone.

**Mister?-10:42**

**Mr. Dow**

Stiles felt his heart skip. Mister? Had Mr. Dow, Stiles Spanish teacher last year. Which meant that his texting buddy attended his school, lived in Beacon Hills. Just then the bell rang for lunch time. Stiles scrambled out his seat, rushing out the door with Scott close behind.

"Dude what's with you?" Stiles abruptly stopped causing Scott to bump into him. Turning around, Stiles grabbed hold of his friend, excitement in his voice as he spoke.

"Remember that stranger I mentioned was texting me?" Scott nodded his head warily eying Stiles.

"Well we've been texting for the past week non-stop and I think he goes here." Scott stared at Stiles with an amused look.

"What?" Stiles asked annoyed.

"What are you going to do? Find out who it is?" Scott asked nonchalantly.

"Yes" Stiles said before continuing to lunch.

* * *

"I don't know Stiles. What if he's ugly?" Lydia asked, lips pursed. Stiles shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I have to meet him."

"Yeah. He'll be happy to see your face." Jackson snorted. Danny elbowed him while Scott fixed him with a meaningful glare. "Especially after seeing yours." Stiles shot back, sticking his tongue out at the beta. Stiles pulled out his phone remembering that he didn't text Mister?back.

**Mister?-10:43**

**Know what today is?**

**Stiles-11:00**

**Wednesday?**

Stiles replied. Mister? Didn't reply back so Stiles pocketed his phone.

"What are you going to do if you meet him?" Allison asked. Stiles thought for a while.

"Uh..I"m not sure."

* * *

Walking down the hall, Stiles fumbled for his buzzing phone.

**Mister?- 11:15**

**Valentines day**

**Stiles-11:15**

**Oh..**

**Mister?-11:16**

**Lets meet. After school.**

Stiles' thumbs hovered over the keyboard, not sure what to text. He really wanted to meet this guy but didn't want to be disappointed.

**Stiles-11:20**

**Ok.. When and Where?**

* * *

Stiles didn't get a reply until the end of his last class.

**Mister?-3:42**

**Now**

Stiles was puzzled. How the hell is he suppose to know where to go. Walking outside Stiles grabbed his keys as he pushed past people. A tired sigh escaped his lips when he noticed Jackson leaning against his Jeep.

"So? Find him?" Jackson asked smugly. Stiles shook his head as he threw his backpack into the back seat.

"Nope. He wants to meet but I don't have a flippin clue as to where." Stiles breathed. Jackson stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Are you serious?" Jackson asked. Stiles looked at him lazily.

"Yes I am." Stiles flinched when Jackson suddenly stood up, closing the distance between them. Jackson was a little too close for comfort. Taking his hand, Jackson placed something small into Stiles hand.

"Happy Valentines Day." Jackson whispered. Stiles stared at the heart shaped chocolate in his hand. Looking up Stiles noticed how proud Jackson was of himself. Before Stiles could figure out something so simple, Jackson leaned down placing a kiss to Stiles' lips. Stiles would've been a fool if he didn't kiss back.


	3. Scotch and Chocolate

"I have no one!" Scott complained downing the bottle of liquor. Stiles snatched the bottle from the teen.

"Make that both us of us." Stiles said sadly . They were both drunk off of Stiles' dad's Scotch, sitting in the middle of the woods late at night. But that was okay, they needed to forget that the society had failed them once more and left them spending Valentines with each other.

"Why do we even celebrate today with chocolates and love when it's a-bout some dude killing people." Stiles slurred taking another swig before handing the bottle over to Scott.

"It doesn't matter! You k...know why? Because we got each other!" Scott shouted into the woods wrapping an arm around Stiles shoulders.

"Yep! Screw all those...dudes and their girlfriends." Stiles added, wrapping his arm around Scott's shoulder as well.

Scott pulled away, crawling over to his discarded bag and rummaging through its contents. Coming back he held out a box of chocolates to Stiles. Stiles smiled stupidly as he took the box of sweets.

"Happy Valentines Day." Scott breathed before resting back onto the log.

"Thanks." Stiles turned to get his own present from behind him. "For you" Shoving the box into Scott's chest Stiles watched intently. Scott's face lit up in delight as he opened the box, picking out a chocolate and popping it into his mouth.

"Dude! I love you soo much right now! Your chocolates are the best." Stiles rolled his eyes before laying down on the ground, staring at the starry sky, Scott soon joining him.

After what seemed like forever, Scott finally spoke. "Have you ever kissed someone Stiles?" Scott asked, eyes glued to the night sky above.

"Nope." Stiles said, popping the 'p'. Scott tuned to face Stiles who was still looking up eyes closed. Sitting up, Scott carefully leaned over Stiles, faces inches apart. Leaning farther down Scott softly grazed his lips against Stiles' before placing a full kiss to the teen. Arms wrapped around Scott's neck, lips kissing back. Placing his hand under Stiles' shirt they continued kissing. Stiles moaned as Scott grinded into him, tweaking on of his nipples.

"Oh god." Stiles moaned, cumming into his pants. Scott soon followed, collapsing on Stiles. Rolling off, Scott lay on his side, watching Stiles pant, eyes closed.

"That was better than chocolate." Scott smiled, bringing Stiles close to him.


	4. Passionate Valentine

Derek padded into the kitchen, sweat pants hanging loosely on his hips. Turning on the coffee maker he scratched at his bare chest as he waited for his coffee. He turned to see Issac walking in the door, messenger bag slung across his shoulder.

"Morning classes ok?" Derek asked, voice gruff with sleep. Issac nodded shyly, keeping his eyes glued to the floor as he continued to his room. Scratching the back of his head, Derek turned back around to get a mug, pouring some coffee.

"Do you want some coffee?" Derek asked, knowing Issac would be able to hear. When no answer came, Derek asked once more. Again, no reply. Setting down his coffee, Derek walked to the back, hovering over Issac's door hearing nothing but a steady heart beat. Cracking open the door Derek saw Issac asleep, half his body hanging off the bed. He picked up some books on his way towards the teen. Setting the books down, he walked over taking Issac's shoes off before lifting his legs onto the bed.

Derek froze in place as Issac grabbed hold of his arm, still asleep as he urged the Alpha to lay down. Issac slurred something loss to Derek's ears. Worry vibrated through him as he watched the teen's eyebrow furrow and groans escaping his lips. Derek was about to shake him awake but stopped midway, noticing the growing problem between Issac's pants.

Derek rushed out of the room, resting against Issac's door as he tried to calm down. Derek groaned, hands dragging down his face. Slipping on a shit and grabbing his jacket, Derek left the apartment thinking it best to get some fresh air, completely unaware of the affects the new moon would have on them tonight.

Issac awoke to find the apartment empty. Panic took hold of him, thinking Derek had abandoned him, but calmed down seeing that his keys and phone were still here.

It was getting late and Issac found himself worrying again as the clock struck nine. His alpha was never out this late. Getting up Issac headed for the door planning to look for Derek. He only got a few steps in before keeling over in front of the door clutching his stomach, heat filling his body. Growling, Issac felt the heat become more intense, sweat dripping down his neck. A chocked up whine escaped his lips as he felt over stimulation in his pants.

Just then Derek walked in, the effects of the hidden moon starting to get to him as well.

"I'm sorry.. I forgot to...tell you." Derek breathed as he picked Issac up bridal style, laying him onto the couch. Issac wrapped a hand around Derek's wrist, weakly pulling at him.

"D-Derek..." The beta whimpered. Derek looked down, heat growing in his pants as he watched the way Issac's lips parted, sweat beaded down his neck, and the way he moaned his name. Derek felt his nose flare begging to smell more of the teen's sweet scent.

"Please!" Issac begged. The Alpha didn't have a shred of restraint a he hovered over Issac, kissing him hungrily, before sucking and biting at his neck. Issac moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck as the Alpha grinded into him fiercely. The moans the teen made coaxed Derek to rip open is shirt with a clawed hand, sucking at the boy's sensitive nipple there. Grabbing at Issac's waist band, he eagerly pulled it back, letting his length free. Issac grabbed Derek's hair pulling it as Derek wrapped his mouth around him, swallowing and sucking hard, his head bobbing up and down.

"Oh god!" Issac breathed. Derek stopped sucking, releasing Issac out of his mouth, swallowing the thick white substance in his mouth. Derek pulled down his pants letting out his own length. Issac bit his lip, hunger in his eyes. Before Derek knew what was happening, Issac had him in his mouth. Derek growled in pleasure as Issac sucked harder.

Issac coughed a little as Derek released his load into his mouth with a grunt. Pushing Issac back down, Derek lined himself with the teens hole. Issac moaned, Derek slowly disappearing into him. Derek worked slowly in and out of him for a while before slamming into him. Issac rolled his hips with the movement begging for more. Derek slammed into Issac for the last time, filling him with cum. It lasted like this for the whole night, hot breath mixing, hands on sweaty bodies.

Derek woke up to find Issac sleeping soundly by his side, head on his arm. Derek let himself smile for the first time in years. He felt content and complete. Kissing Issac on the forehead he then shook the teen, startling him awake. Issac flailed a little before looking at Derek confused.

"School. Now." Derek stated. Issac looked at him wide eyed but got up reluctantly and got ready.

"meanie." The young wolf muttered as he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"I heard that." Derek commented, arms behind his head, eyes closed.

"Good." That made Derek get up. Stalking into the bathroom. Issac let out a yelp, Derek had to teach him a lesson.


	5. Lydia and Allison

**Don't own TeenWolf**

**Also I know I'm late with this Valentine Story but don't blame**

**me, blame my computer :p**

* * *

"Lydia!" Allison groaned.

"No." Lydia replied, annoyance on her face. Allison climbed onto the bed, wearing nothing but underwear and a bra. Straddling Lydia's hips, Allison placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"C'mon. It's only for a few days." Allison outed, wrapping her arms around Lydia's neck.

"One of those days being Valentines Day." Lydia complained in anger, placing two hands on Allison's waist despite herself. "I hate you."

Allison smiled before placing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you." Allison whispered into Lydia's ear causing the red head to shiver with pleasure.

"Why is your professor such a dick head?" Does he not realize that you have a life that you have a life that needs attention?" Lydia flipped her hair, a habit she had when she was angry.

"Yes. But he can't control when a conventional meeting is happening." Allison explained. Lydia huffed, moving her hands to Allison's torso.

"Fine." Allison cheered happily, before bouncing off the bed and getting dressed.

"You owe me a lot of orgasms before you leave!" Lydia shouted, crossing her arms.

"Babe, I'm gonna rock your world." Allison said from the bathroom, poking her head out to give Lydia a wink. Lydia rolled her eyes as she got out of bed, slipping on some orange skinny jeans. Allison swayed out of the bathroom, wearing a light blue cocktail dress with black heels and a silver necklace with the letter A hanging from it, that Lydia had bought her. Walking over, Lydia placed a kiss on Allison's lips, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"You look beautiful." Lydia cooed, getting a blushing Allison in response.

"Thank you." Lydia let go, going back to getting dressed.

"Lets get to this party." Lydia said, pulling on a white open shirt with a black tank top.

* * *

By the time the party was over Allison and Lydia were both shit faced drunk, to the point that they sloppily began to make out in the back of the cab.

Opening the door to their apartment, Lydia quickly discarded her shirt, kissing Allison's neck who was closing the door. Lydia pulled Allison towards the bed with want and lust in her eyes.

"Where's those orgasms you promised me?" Lydia cooed. Allison smirk, giving her a kiss before slipping out of her dress, left in nothing but underwear.

"Right here." Allison whispered before yanking off Lydia's shoes and pants. They hungrily kissed each other, air being the last thing either of them needed.

* * *

Lydia awoke to find Allison gone. Padding into the kitchen, Lydia stopped in her tracks. A red envelope in the shape of a heart lay innocently on the breakfast table. Walking over Lydia opened it eagerly and gasped in surprise, seeing it's contents. Looking at the tickets, she studied them, making sure they weren't fake. Arms wrapped around her waist and all she did was smile harder before turning around to kiss Allison.

"The bags are packed, the car is ready and Hawaii is waiting!" Allison whispered into Lydia's ear.

"What about your convention?" Lydia asked.

"There's always next year for such a silly thing." Allison smiled, kissing Lydia sweetly.

* * *

**Yeah..so I did make a sex scene, but I changed my mind at the last minute and cut it out**

**so that's why it's so short :/**


End file.
